


Slow It Down

by thedoctorandpotter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorandpotter/pseuds/thedoctorandpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff whouffaldi songfic.<br/>"And if the world should spin too fast, I'll slow it down for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want You Now, So Please Don't Let Me Down

Clara rushed around her classroom in Coal Hill School, preparing for the lesson she was about to teach. She couldn't believe the Doctor, the nerve of him. He had brought her back to reality exactly five minutes before she was to teach a lesson, when she had left the night before. She supposed it was hard to precisely aim a TARDIS correctly in order to land exactly where you want it to go, but still, he was a time lord, for heaven's sake. Surely he, of all people...anyway.  
She hastily arranged her lesson plans, straightened her desk, and was writing the title of the lesson out on the chalkboard when the first students started trickling into the room. She turned abruptly and bumped her leg on the desk. She stifled a cry of pain and clasped her hands together.  
"Right, hello, Courtney, Olivia, John. Have a seat."  
She proceeded with her hastily cobbled together lesson, but the students barely noticed anything was wrong with it. In fact, they didn't even notice when a big blue police box materialized in the corner of the room, though Clara supposed that was the perception filter.  
Clara glanced nervously at the box, wondering how long it would be before they noticed. Thankfully, no grey-haired stick insects came out of it. The bell soon rang, and the students began to file out of the room, but the Doctor chose that time to burst out of the box in his red velvet jacket and shades.  
"Clara!" he said jovially. "Hello. Long time, no see!"  
The students turned and blinked in surprise. One began clapping, thinking it was a magic act.  
"What was that?"  
"Are you a magician?"  
"Wow, Miss Oswald, that was so cool!"  
Clara shushed them and strode over to the Doctor. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
"Is that any way to greet your friend, Clara?" the Doctor said, taking a bow. "I am, indeed, a magician."  
Clara eyed him with apprehension. "Doctor, what are you doing?"  
"No, no. I'm not a Doctor, what are you talking about? I'm a magician!" And the Doctor conjured a bunny out of the inside of his jacket to the general applause of the students.  
Clara stifled a laugh. She was supposed to be angry with him. She jumped between him and the students with her hands on her hips. "Seriously, Doctor?" she said, trying not to laugh.  
The Doctor smiled down at her and twiddled his glasses. "Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry."  
CLara grinned up at him. "I still don't know what you're doing here."  
"Well, I just thought I'd pop in for a visit, since it's been a few weeks since I've seen you."  
Clara was confused. "Has it, for you? It's only been a couple of hours for me."  
The Doctor shrugged. "Ah, well. That's time travel for you."  
The students were still watching this exchange with wide eyes.  
Clara glanced back at them. "Doctor, perhaps you should go."  
"Go? I only just got here! Besides, I have something for you."  
Clara raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? What's that?"  
The Doctor smirked, closed his hands around her wrists, and leaned forward, tilting his head and pressing his lips onto hers.  
Clara felt dizzy and lightheaded as soon as his lips touched hers. She leaned forward into him instinctively, kissing him back, hard. Then, she heard the distinct cheering of students in the background and one rude wolf-whistle. Carefully, she placed one hand on his chest and pulled away, blushing.  
"Doctor!" Clara gasped, looking back at the students. "What are you all still doing here? Class is dismissed!"  
They ran away without another word. Clara turned back to the Doctor. "You had to pick the worst time possible to do that, didn't you, Doctor?"  
The Doctor smirked again and peered over his sunglasses at her, not relinquishing his hold on her wrists. "I can't help it. I want you now."  
Clara hid her smile. "I won't let you down."


	2. Just Shut Your Mouth And Know That You Are Everything To Me

The Doctor and Clara were together, they were running, and they were as happy as could be. He took her to the most amazing locations, and though they usually had to save those locations from destruction, Clara still loved it. But he could be a nuisance sometimes.

Today, Clara was wandering around the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor. He had dissapeared, again. How was she supposed to find him in the infinite prowess of the spaceship? Still, he couldn't have gone far. As soon as she had thought this, she heard guitar riffs coming from a nearby room. Clara furrowed her brow and stalked toward the room to admonish him. She burst through the door and got quite the view.

The Doctor stood with his back to her. He was wearing his plaid trousers with his white t-shirt, and his trademark sunglasses were perched on his nose. His hair was disheveled and his shirt clung to his back with sweat as he strummed the guitar passionately. Rock music streamed out of the amplifier, and she heard his rough Scottish voice singing along. She gasped, slightly affected, but he didn't notice she was there. She strode over to his side with her hands on her hips and her brow furrowed. He continued to sing in his Scottish lilt, peering over his glasses at her and grinning.

_You're lookin' good just like a snake in the grass,_

_One of these days you're gonna break your glass_

The Doctor laughed as he sang the lyrics to her, and Clara had to suppress a giggle when he ended the song, striking a pose. She was supposed to be mad at him. God.

As soon as he stopped singing, she started talking. "Doctor, where have you been? Do you expect me to know how to navigate my way through a hallway of ever-changing rooms? It took me hours to find you, honestly. Why do you always have to disappear?" Clara frowned at him.

He raised his eyebrows and took off his glasses. "Lighten up, Clara. Come here, do you want me to teach you how to play the guitar?" Clara was not amused. "Doctor, you can't just run off and leave me like that. I do not appreciate getting lost in an infinite ancient sentient spaceship like that." The Doctor looked down at her, cupped her face, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Clara. I truly am. I shouldn't have left you alone. That was stupid."

Clara's eyes softened considerably. "It's quite alright." She paused, then added, "You had a good excuse. That was some amazing music." she said, gesturing at the guitar and grinning. She thought he looked absolutely gorgeous while he was playing the guitar, so passionate, and handling the instrument like it was a living being.

"Thanks." the Doctor said. "But I still shouldn't have left you alone. I was stupid and worthless. I'm sor-"

Clara had silenced him with her hands on his hips and her lips on his. He immediately wove his hands into her hair and kissed her back fiercely, thrusting his tongue between her lips. She moved her mouth over his, kissing him for a moment before pulling away, hair now as messy as his. His pupils now blown and his hair still messed up in the most wonderful way, he was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Shut up." she breathed, before he could say anything else. "You know you're everything to me."


	3. Can't We Just Let Go Of What We Can't Control?

The Doctor and Clara Oswald. Clara Oswald and the Doctor. They had finally stopping dancing around each other and admitted themselves to each other. It had been easier than both of them had expected. The Doctor had showed up in Clara's classroom and abruptly kissed her (in front of Clara's students). It was wonderful and twisted and humiliating and very much like the Doctor. There was no awkwardness to overcome, no bridges to cross, they had known each other for so long and they barely noticed the change in their relationship. There were some small changes, like the occasional kiss, and the frequent hugs and cuddling, and they had just recently started sharing a bed. Clara had insisted on this new adaptation, though the Doctor couldn't understand the point of it.  
"Why share a bed when there's literally thousands of bedrooms on the TARDIS?"  
"So we can be closer! Don't you want to be closer?"  
"Of course, but we'll be sleeping! We'll barely notice!"  
"But we can wake up in each other's ar-oh, never mind."  
The Doctor eventually agreed to it just to shut her up about it. Honestly, it made no difference to him. He barely slept, anyway, so he would hold her patiently through the night while Clara clung to him, fast asleep. Sometimes he hummed to himself, or to her, to pass the time.   
One night he got especially bored and didn't feel like sleeping, though Clara was resting with her head on his upper abdomen and her arms around him. He cast his eyes around, hoping to find something abnormal or interesting to toy with. There were windows with an artificial night setting outside them. He noticed the fake moon was tinted green and made a note to fix it later. The Doctor couldn't do it now, the window was too far away and he couldn't risk moving and waking Clara up. There was the broken lamp on the bedside table, which was meant to project stars onto the ceiling, (it was the Doctor's idea) but he needed a new lightbulb to make it work, and there weren't any nearby. He sighed, glancing hopefully down at Clara, who shifted and buried her nose in his chest but remained asleep. He supposed he would have to start planning the next day's adventure without her, though he promised to wait until she woke up. He went through several ideas in his brain, rejecting a few rubbish ones, until he remembered that they still hadn't visited the Lost Moon of Poosh. But there was one problem. Humans were very vulnerable to a number of serious diseases on that particular moon. The Doctor, being a time lord, was immune to these, but he needed to tinker with Clara's metabolism to help her become immune, too.  
He carefully reached an arm out toward the bedside table and grabbed his glasses, quickly sliding them onto his nose and looking down at Clara. He proceeded to start sending the necessary waves through his glasses to her.   
88% COMPLETED read his glasses about ten minutes later. That's when Clara began to stir in her sleep.   
"Doctor?" she muttered drowsily. The Doctor swore under his breath and quickly pulled his sunglasses off, putting the process into pause.  
"Good morning, Clara..." he chuckled nervously. "Sleep well?"  
Clara yawned and buried her face in his chest. "Yes, why do you ask?"  
"N-no reason." The Doctor said, skittish. There could be some side effects if certain things happened while the metabolism process was paused. He prayed she wouldn't do or say anything out of the ordinary, for example, or let her hormones loose. As these thoughts went through his mind, Clara inched further up to kiss him. He turned his head away quickly. Clara faltered. "What's wrong, Doctor?"  
"No-nothing..." stammered the Doctor. "Why would there be something wrong?"   
"I thought you had gotten used to physical contact." Clara said, sounding slightly hurt.   
The Doctor froze. What could he do? He quickly decided to let Clara kiss him and pretend nothing was wrong, but not to let it go too far.   
He smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around her. "I am."   
She raised an eyebrow and went in to kiss him again, and this time he let her. Barely moving his lips, he kissed her slowly and chastely. But even that was enough, apparently, because Clara pulled away after a moment with a gasp.  
"Ouch, my head!" Clara sat up and clutched at her head, which the Doctor knew perfectly well was burning with the excess energy. "Ow!"  
The Doctor quickly sat up, slid on his glasses and finished the process as fast as he could. The pain slowly receded from Clara's head.   
"Doctor, what was that?" Clara said, face red. "That was not normal."  
The Doctor looked away sheepishly. "I might have..."  
Clara crossed her arms. "Might have...what?"  
The Doctor pulled a hand through his tousled hair and mumbled, "Imighthavestartedthemetabolismprocesswhileyouweresleeping."  
"The what? The metabolism process?"  
He quickly explained his idea and the complications. "I'm sorry, Clara."  
Clara furrowed her brow. "I do not appreciate being experimented on while I'm sleeping, Doctor."  
"It wasn't an experiment..." the Doctor said. "More like a precaution."  
Clara sighed, flopping back into bed. "Just don't do it again."  
The Doctor lay back down next to her and hugged her from behind, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her middle.   
"I love you, you know." he started.  
"I know. I love you too. You can be very reckless sometimes, though."  
"Sorry. But can't we just let go of what we can't control?"  
Clara giggled and turned to press her lips to his jaw. "You're not getting off that easy."


	4. And If The World Should Spin Too Fast, I'll Slow It Down For You

Screams filled the air as the Doctor dashed through the mall, hand in hand with Clara Oswald. They were, unfortunately, being chased by shape-shifting Zygons. He pulled her into the clothing shop where they had landed the TARDIS in one of the changing stalls. As he pushed past a burly man to get to the spaceship, he discovered it wasn't there. So he pulled Clara into a stall with him, held his breath, and prayed that the Zygon wouldn't find them. Unfortunately, the cheap doors had no locks.

"Doctor!" Clara hissed. "It's going to find us in here." The Doctor shook his head.

"It'll be fine. That Zygon isn't too clever." Clara crossed her arms in disbelief but sat down on the stall bench, her knees bumping into his in the small space.

"What's the plan for getting rid of it?" she whispered softly.

"You'll see. Sonic sunglasses." The Doctor slid them on to wait for the Zygon. Fifteen minutes later, the Zygon still hadn't found them. He took them off reluctantly and put them back in his pocket.

"Where is it?" Clara breathed.

"It must be outside, waiting for us." The Doctor whispered. "It can probably smell us."

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Lovely. How long before it goes away?"

The Doctor sighed and sat down next to Clara on the bench, squeezing her uncomfortably against the wall. "I've no idea. Anywhere from five minutes to an hour?"

Clara shifted and stood up."Doctor, I was sitting there."

The Doctor frowned. "Sit down then, grumpy pants."

Clara sat down in his lap and leaned her head against his chest. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist and she intertwined the fingers of one of her hands with his.

"Anyway, where is the TARDIS?" Clara said once she'd settled into his lap.

"I really don't know. Maybe the Zygon hid it?" The Doctor said.

"Maybe." Clara said, nuzzling her nose into his sweater. She sneezed at the fabric. "What is this made of?"

The Doctor smiled at his companion's adorable little sneeze and kissed her hair lightly. He glanced down at his shirt. "Um, wool? I dunno."

"How d'you not kno-" Clara was interrupted by some shifting outside the door. "What's that?" she whispered, standing.

The Doctor stood up, too. "I don't know." he said softly. "Stay still."

Clara frowned as the Doctor fiddled with his glasses, scanning the door. Finally, he took them off and put them into his pocket. "It's nothing. We're fine."

Clara let out a breath and said, shakily, "This is putting me on edge."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be over soon." he reassured her in a whisper.

Clara sighed and hugged her arms around his neck, blinking up at him worriedly. He leaned down slowly and kissed her lips. She responded to his soft mouth with her own, one hand caressing his cheek. Soon, without either of them meaning for it to, the kiss got more heated. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, sucking on his lower lip.

"Clara..." the Doctor gasped into her mouth. She proceeded to suck lightly on his tongue and he let out a noise in the back of his throat, his hands moving up her body as he attempted to match the speed of her warm mouth with his. Suddenly, the door of the changing room burst open on them and they jumped apart quickly. A German woman who was an employee of the clothing store stood there, unfazed.

"S-sorry," the Doctor said. "We'll just-"

The woman's face rippled and a red liquid spurted out of her mouth. She sprouted boils on her face and hesitated for a moment before turning into a full Zygon. "Go?" it hissed.

Clara's eyes widened. "Doctor?" she said, her voice up an octave.

"Gotcha." the Doctor said, regaining composure. He quickly grabbed his shades out of his pocket and slid them on, pressing a switch on the side. The Zygon was stunned and fell over, landing in a heap. Clara let out a breath. The Doctor grinned at her. "Let's go and find the TARDIS." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once they got back to the TARDIS (it was hidden in the storage room), they took off immediately from the mall. Best to leave before anything bad could happen. Inside the ship, Clara was speaking to the Doctor excitedly.

"The world goes fast, doesn't it?" Clara said happily. "There's always an adventure somewhere."

"Yes." agreed the Doctor with a laugh. "But if the world should spin too fast, I'll slow it down for you."


End file.
